


we have too many people in this chat

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: im ur dad now: hey why is wonwoo cryingim ur dad now: jun is just staring at the floor beside himgr8: twenty one pilots released a new music video and they’ve been there for the past ten minutes





	

**kookie:** okay so i just read through the entire group chat and what i have learned is

**kookie:** minghao and jun are engaged??? like what??? this is amazing and i don’t even know you two??

 **gr8:** we are!!!

 **july:** we aren’t like having an actual wedding bc we c a n t but y’know we’re gonna buy rings soon

 **kookie:** !!!

 **kookie:** jin doesnt have his phone on him but he’s reading over my shoulder and he looks proud even tho we’ve never even met you guys??

**gr8:** we gonna buy ones like in a week?? like the sentiment is there

**kookie:** this is amazing

 **kookie:** i gotta go now anyway bc jimin is being jimin and yoongi looks like he’s about to kill someone

 **july:** good luck

 **kookie:** bye!

* * *

3:41 pm

 **angel:** im on break and there are five guys in a booth and they’re sitting really close to each other even tho theres like a foot of space either side of them

 **angel:** im sensing poly vibes

 **slothwoo:** you should ask them

 **angel:** how do i do that like ??

 **angel:** “i noticed you guys are sitting really close are y'all dating?”

 **slothwoo:** perfect

 **angel:** im not gonna say that!!

 **slothwoo:** think of something??

 **angel:** you’re a great help wonwoo

 **angel:** thanks for that

 **slothwoo:** you’re welcome

 **angel:** sarcasm is a thing

 **slothwoo:** yep i am aware

 **angel:** wow

* * *

Jeonghan placed their phone in their back pocket. _Thanks for the help Wonwoo,_ they thought to themselves. The five people in the booth weren’t far away, and Jeonghan was already walking towards it.

 _There’s no backing out now,_ they thought.

Jeonghan reached the booth and noticed that three of them were holding hands under the table. “Hello, can I ask you something that may or may not be weird?” Jeonghan asked.

The person that looked to be the oldest of the five nodded. “Go ahead.”

Jeonghan took a breath. “Are you all dating?” Jeonghan noticed that the one closest to them on their right had a defensive look.

“So what if we are?” they asked.

Jeonghan shook their head. “It’s fine,” they said, “I’m poly as well.” Jeonghan took out their phone and unlocked it. “Can one of you guys give me your number? I kinda have a group chat with my friends and we’ve just been adding people to it.”

The person on Jeonghan’s left took Jeonghan’s phone and typed their number into it, handing it back to Jeonghan. “Oh, I’m Jeonghan by the way.”

Jeonghan heard the manager calling their name. “I gotta go now. I’ll add you to the group once I’m finished work.”

The one sitting in the middle of the group waved and Jeonghan turned and went back behind the counter to serve the person waiting at the register.

* * *

4:33 pm

**hoshi means star has added smol to ‘family’**

***screAMING*:** wait who has my old phone  
****

**smol:** I do

 ***screAMING*:** why?

 **smol:**  You never took it back

 ***screAMING*:** i was wondering where that was

 **hoshi means star:** also i fixed the capital letters on it

 ***screAMING*:** h o w

 **smol:** I was messing around with the settings and somehow fixed it

***screAMING*:** well then

**smol:** It would’ve helped a while ago

 ***screAMING*:** just a bit

 ***screAMING*:** hey, are you okay now?

 **smol:** Yep I’m good

 **smol:** Just something deleted itself even though it was almost done and I needed to remake it in a week even though it took me about a month to make

 ***screAMING*:** aw rip

 **smol:** Yep

 ***screAMING*:** glad youre back

 **smol:** <3

 ***screAMING*:** <333

* * *

5:14

**angel has added sacrificed my sight for fashion to ‘family’**

**angel:** why is that your name  
****

**sacrificed my sight for fashion:** don’t ask

 **sacrificed my sight for fashion:** i’m guessing you’re Jeonghan

 **angel:** yes i am

 **sacrificed my sight for fashion:** so i just looked at who’s in here and what the hell

 **angel:** ah yes, welcome to the group chat we have 22 people currently and now i’ve added you and your s/o’s

 **angel:** well i’ve added you but you just gotta add your s/o’s

 **angel:** also names and pronouns are good in this situation because you have a long ass username

 **sacrificed my sight for fashion:** i’ll change it later

 **sacrificed my sight for fashion:** i’ll add the others soon hold on

 **sacrificed my sight for fashion:** we’re in the car now

 **angel:** okay

 **angel:** is it okay if i send a list of everyone in the chat?

 **sacrificed my sight for fashion:** go ahead

 **angel:** okay i need to type it up though

* * *

5:46 pm

**sacrificed my sight for fashion has added big seunghyun, dragon, bae and lil seunghyun to ‘family’**

**fuk u has changed their nickname to ‘im gay’**  
****

**dragon:** well then  
****

**im gay:** its not a lie

 **im gay:** also welcome to the group chat

 **im gay:** i will be your tour guide

 **im gay:** currently we have the 13 people in the household, all of BTS, two members of GOT7 and you guys

 **bae:** you have bts and got7 in this group chat?

 **im gay:** yep

 **dragon:** why

 **dragon:** and how

 **im gay:** chan met jungkook and then it just kinda escalated

 **im gay:** chan where u at

 **child:** reading

 **im gay:** okay

 **im gay:** that’s chan

 **bae:** okay

 **dragon:** what happens in this chat anyway

 **im gay:** i don’t even know anymore

 **im gay:** minghao and jun are very not that excited about almost getting married and im pretty sure im more excited about this

**im gay:** chan’s rereading a book series and hes on the third series and he started a w e e k a g o

**child:** actually its a different series but its in the same universe just with different gods

 **im gay:** nerd

**child:** loser

**child:** how were you even added back in?

**im gay:** jeonghan added me

**child:** of course they did

 **dragon:** what is going on

 **im gay:** this usually happens dont worry

 **child:** its even worse with thirteen of us

 **bae:** well then

 **dragon:** oh we’re home now

 **dragon:** gtg

 **im gay:** bye!

 **child:** bye

* * *

10:49 pm

 **lil shit:** do you think pigeons have feelings

 **spice:** I’ll give you one more chance to shut the fuck up

 **lil shit:** wow

 **lil shit:** r00d

 **spice:** go to sleep

 **lil shit:** fine

* * *

5:14 am

**july has sent 10 photos to the ‘family’**

**july:** someone wanna explain these?  
****

**mama jin:** i vote kookie

**kookie:** why me

**mama jin:** because

**chim chim:** comeback

 **july:** you never left

 **chim chim:** …

 **chim chim:** comeback

 **july:** you n e v e r l e f t

 **chim chim:** new album?

 **july:** tru

 **july:** is it weird to have a bias even though i know you all?

 **kookie:** who’s your bias?

 **july:** no clue

 **july:** but one of my friends asked me if i had a bias yet what do i say

**kookie has sent a video to ‘family’**

**kookie:** send them this  
****

**july:** they’re gonna say that i made that up

**kookie has sent a video to ‘family’**

**kookie:** send them this as well  
****

**july:** okay

 **july:** they sent a bunch of emojis

 **july:** i just watched the video

 **july:** why'd you do that

 **kookie:** because why not

 **kookie:** also jimin’s reading over my shoulder

 **july:** hi jimin

 **kookie:** he says hi

 **july:** you could’ve used your own phone though

 **kookie:** yeah he has it in his hand

 **kookie:** he’s also on it

 **chim chim:** don’t call me out like this

 **kookie:** you love me

 **chim chim:** don’t call me out like this

 **july:** imma try and sleep now

 **july:** bye bye!

 **kookie:** bye!

 **chim chim:** bye

* * *

8:58 am

 **gr8:** wait jun why were you awake at five

**july:** i was looking through my phone pictures because i ran out of space

**gr8:** and you had bts’s concept photos on there, why?

 **july:** bc

**gr8:** okay

**july:** i’m going to sleep

**gr8:** its 8 in the morning?

 **july:** and i was awake for a while

 **gr8:** great job

 **july:** thanks

* * *

10:25 am

 **skyscraper:** question

**skyscraper:** would you rather eat a brick or a matter baby

**im gay:** who are you asking

**skyscraper:** anyone

 **bae:** a matter baby

 **skyscraper:** wow

 **skyscraper:** killjoy

 **bae:** you’re welcome

 **skyscraper:** are you one of the people jeonghan met?

 **bae:** yep

 **skyscraper:** well hello!

 **skyscraper:** …

 **skyscraper:** good talk

* * *

12:14 pm

**angel:** i’m not a lame mum

**angel:** i am a cool mum

**angel:** right?

**smol:** You’re not even a mum

**angel:** grounded

**angel:** also you’re back??

 ***screAMING*:** yep

 **angel:** !!!

 **smol:** I’ve been back for a while

 **angel:** ahhh!!!!

 ***screAMING*:** they just got up from the couch rip jihoon

 **smol:** Oh no

* * *

5:29 pm

 **im ur dad now:** hey why is wonwoo crying

**im ur dad now:** jun is just staring at the floor beside him

**gr8:** twenty one pilots released a new music video and they’ve been there for the past ten minutes

 **slothwoo:** can you save

 **july:** can you save my

 **slothwoo:** can you save my

 **july:** HEAVYDIRTYSOUL

 **gr8:** love are you okay

 **skyscraper:** babe?

 **slothwoo:** nope

 **july:** no

 **gr8:** do y’all need hugs?

 **july:** yes

 **slothwoo:** please

 **gr8:** im on the couch

 **skyscraper:** same

 **july:** <333

 **slothwoo:** <3

 **im ur dad now:** what just happened

 **jisoo christ:** they’re being good boyfriends

**im ur dad now:** are you saying what i think you’re saying?

**jisoo christ:** yep

**im ur dad now:** be there soon

 **jisoo christ:** <33

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think of the actual writing in the story? it's kinda just a thing i wanted to add in
> 
> hope you all enjoyed the story! it is a bit short as well but i was procrastinating a lot
> 
> edit: there are a lot of people, sorry ‘bout that. it’ll get better next chapter, i promise! but while i write that, here are the names of everyone in the fic:  
> coups: im ur dad now  
> jeonghan: angel  
> jisoo: jisoo christ  
> jun: july  
> hoshi: *screAMING*  
> wonwoo: slothwoo  
> jihoon: smol  
> dk: sunflower  
> mingyu: skyscraper  
> minghao: gr8  
> seungkwan: sasskwan  
> hansol: im gay  
> dino: child
> 
> taehyung: lil shit  
> jungkook: kookie  
> jin: mama jin  
> jimin: chim chim  
> rapmon: rap monster  
> yoongi: spice  
> hoseok: pure
> 
> bambam: *dabs*  
> yugyeom: child  
> jinyoung: jinyoung, got7
> 
> TOP: big seunghyun (who isn’t actually in the story but still)  
> GD: dragon  
> taeyang: bae  
> daesung: sacrificed my sight for fashion  
> seungri: lil seunghyun (who also isn’t actually in the story)


End file.
